Sacrificio
by luishana
Summary: La vida nos pone pruebas, el destino siempre nos tiene algo preparado, el amor requiere de sacrificios... Así lo supo Naruto al conocer a Hinata, aunque a vecces nunca estamos preparados para lo que vendra... AU...


**Mi primer one-shot, que emocion!!! Jaja, bueno espero que lo disfruten…**

Linda tarde de otoño, las hojas caían por todas partes, el viento las movía armoniosamente, se podía sentir el atmosfera cálida que ofrecía esa singular estación, a pesar del frio que hacía. La gente caminaba en los tranquilos suburbios de la ciudad, todos con mucha tranquilidad, nada de prisa, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Hinata, a pesar de dirigirse a su trabajo.

–Por favor, ponte aquí–indicó un joven con una cámara fotográfica profesional.

– ¿Aquí está bien, Naruto-san? –preguntó la chica siguiendo las indicaciones.

– ¡Perfecto! –dijo el joven enfocando su cámara para poder captar una fotografía de su modelo.

Presionó el botón de su herramienta de trabajo y un flash apareció, pero no capto la imagen de su modelo, sino el rostro de una hermosa joven de cabellos azules que pasó exactamente cuándo tomo la fotografía.

Naruto se quedo observando a la joven, contemplando su hermosura y la forma en cómo salió la imagen, era sublime, era lo que cualquier joven fotógrafo busca capturar, aquella imagen inocente que muestra belleza pura.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia al joven fotógrafo, completamente apenada por haber interrumpido aquella sesión.

– ¡No te preocupes! –dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Con permiso! –se despidió la chica haciendo nuevamente una reverencia de disculpa, completamente roja y avergonzada.

Naruto levanto levemente su brazo y lo agito para despedirse de la chica, aun metido en esa belleza que lo cautivo.

Como un profesional, Naruto tenía su propio cuarto obscuro, donde revelaba todas sus creaciones; llevaba poco tiempo de haber salido de la universidad y ya era un fotógrafo independiente y admirado por sus creaciones.

Comenzó con su labor, revelo el ultimo rollo que había usado y al mirar una fotografía, inmediatamente una leve sonrisa surco en sus labios, tenía en sus manos la fotografía que tomo por accidente a aquella chica el día de ayer, la imagen tan natural que capto, era perfecta.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo admirando aquella fotografía, pasaron horas admirándola, su cabello largo y lacio, su piel blanca y sus ojos, esos ojos aperlados lo cautivaron completamente; y de pronto una necesidad surgió, quería verla, necesitaba verla de nuevo y por suerte para el joven rubio, en la fotografía salió la blusa de la chica, la cual tenía un logo, el logo de una estética, inmediatamente Naruto dedujo que trabajaba ahí, al menos eso esperaba, ya que era la única pista que tenia.

Un día más de trabajo, ella no se quejaba, al contrario, sentía que en su vida no podía pedir más, aunque a veces sintiera que algo le hace falta. Como todos los días llegaba a la estética y comenzaba a atender a la gente, normalmente mujeres en busca de mejorar su imagen y aunque le parecía una frivolidad, le gustaba ayudar a que esas mujeres pudieran sacar su belleza interna y mostrarla en su exterior.

Una campana sonó, la cual indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, Hinata se despedía una mujer, la cual iba muy contenta con su nueva imagen.

– ¡Buenas tardes! –Saludó el nuevo cliente a la recepcionista–vengo a hacerme un corte.

–Claro, pase por ahí–indicó la joven.

Naruto se sentó en una silla especial para lavar el cabello y prepararlo para cortarlo, se quito su gorro que llevaba puesto y lo dejo en una mesita.

Una joven de cabellos rosas llego y preparo al rubio, coloco una toalla y lo recargo para comenzar a enjuagar el cabello, pero el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió.

– ¡Discúlpeme! –dijo la joven y se retiro de la habitación, mientras que el rubio simplemente cerro sus ojos y se relajo esperando.

– ¡Hinata! –llamó aquella chica que salió de la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mencionada.

–Hay un cliente preparado para lavar su cabello–indicó la chica sosteniendo su teléfono–, ¿podrías atenderlo?

– ¡Claro! –contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente entro a la habitación para hacer su trabajo, se acerco al joven y abrió la llave para que saliera el agua por una pequeña manguera y así mojar su cabello, aquella cabellera rubia le recordó al joven que le tomo la fotografía e inmediatamente se sonrojo, pero su sonrojamiento incremento al notar que aquel joven era el mismo del día anterior.

Comenzó a acariciar la cabellera rubia mientras el agua hacia su trabajo, agregó un poco de enjuague al cabello; era tan hipnotizarte verlo, sentir su aroma y rozar su suaves cabellos.

Naruto sentía una extraña sensación de calidez con aquella chica que lo atendía, sabía que era la estética correcta y deseaba que hubiera sido aquella chica de ojos aperlados quien lo atendiera.

Hinata estaba tan metida en esa sensación, sintiendo como su aroma la embriagaba, que cuenta no se dio que la espuma cayó en el ojo derecho del chico, ella reacciono cuando escucho el quejido del rubio.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo Hinata tomando una pequeña toalla y ofreciéndosela al chico.

– ¡No hay cuidado! –dijo el rubio limpiándose el ojo, pero inmediatamente reacciono al reconocer aquella voz, con aquellas mismas palabras.

Miro hacia atrás y la vio, completamente apenada y sonrojada como la última vez que se vieron, el chico sonrió.

–Hola–dijo el rubio provocando un mayor sonrojamiento en la joven.

–Ho…hola–respondió Hinata.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata–entró la chica que anteriormente atendía a Naruto–. Puedes dejármelo y atender a la señora Senju–dijo la chica.

La chica miro con un deje de tristeza al rubio y se despidió con una reverencia, Naruto solo vio como ella salía de la habitación y con un suspiro de resignación se recostó para que aquella chica siguiera el trabajo que la joven de cabellos azules hacia anteriormente.

Los días pasaron y el trabajo comenzó a saturar al joven de ojos azules, no había podido volver a aquella estética para ver a aquella hermosa joven. Tenía que terminar una sesión fotográfica en su estudio, pero por desgracia para él, su modelo aun no llegaba.

–Naruto, te buscan–dijo el asistente del chico.

– ¿Quién es, Konohamaru?

Naruto fue a la puerta preguntándose quién podría ser, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en el acto, completamente anonadado, miro ahí en la puerta a la joven de cabellos azules sosteniendo su gorro.

–Lo olvidaste en la estética–dijo Hinata tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

– ¿Viniste solamente a traerme eso? –preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido, pero en el fondo feliz de poder verla de nuevo.

–Cuando vi que lo habías olvidado ya te habías ido–comentó Hinata–y como quedo registro de tu dirección, vine a traértelo–agregó la chica completamente roja, cosa que provoco en Naruto una gran ternura.

–Pues… muchas gracias–dijo Naruto tomando el gorro y haciendo un leve rose con la mano de Hinata, de inmediato sintió una gran chispa recorrer todo su cuerpo y no solo él la sintió.

–Bien, me retiro–dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto la miro y una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios.

–Espera–dijo Naruto haciendo que ella se detuviera–, ven–tomo su brazo y la jalo en la zona donde toma las fotografías.

Inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a tomar fotografías, mientras que Hinata estaba un poco asustada.

–Posa, por favor–pidió el rubio con una sonrisa y Hinata no se pudo negar, comenzó a posar tímidamente, cosa que le encanto a Naruto.

Desde ese momento sus encuentros fueron más frecuentes, ambos buscaban cualquier pretexto para poder verse; comenzaron a acercarse más y mas, conocerse bien, conocer sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, compartir completamente su vida.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata se convirtió en su modelo preferida, siempre la consideraba para cualquier proyecto que tuviera y a sus clientes les encantaba. Cada vez la vergüenza era menor, aunque los sonrojos era inevitable que salieran, se sentía realmente completa a su lado. Él, por otro lado, se sentía en las nubes al lado de ella, cada sonrojo que aparecía en ella le parecía el gesto más tierno que alguna vez haya visto y mas porque sabía que era él quien los provocaba.

Naruto le mostro todos sus gustos, no solo la pasión por la fotografía, sino también la pasión por la velocidad, le mostro su motocicleta de carreras; él pensó que Hinata se asustaría con tal afición, pero fue todo lo contrario, le pidió que corrieran juntos.

Cada vez sentía que era la mujer perfecta, compartían gustos, lo comprendía, lo apoyaba ¿Qué más podía pedir? También Hinata sentía que estaba por fin completa, que ahora si podría ser feliz, aunque había un simple inconveniente, él nunca le ha dicho que siente por ella, ni ella a él.

El joven fotógrafo revelaba el último trabajo que había hecho, miro todas sus fotografías, en las cuales en la mayoría salía Hinata, una linda sonrisa salió en sus labios. Abrió un bote donde estaba el liquido para poder revelar las fotografías, pero su celular lo interrumpió.

Miro su aparato móvil y vio que la pantalla señalaba llamada entrante de Hinata, contesto rápidamente, duro pocos segundos y corto la llamada, dejo el bote en una repisa, pero no lo cerro y salió corriendo del cuarto obscuro.

La lluvia azotaba ese día en toda la ciudad, algunas personas corrían en busca de refugio, otras caminaban tranquilamente bajo la protección de un paraguas, mientras que Hinata esperaba en la puerta de su trabajo a que llegaran por ella.

–Nos vemos, Hinata–se despidió su compañera de cabellos rosas acompañada de un joven apuesto de cabellos negros, ambos tomaron un paraguas y comenzaron a caminar abrazados.

Aquella escena le pareció muy tierna a Hinata, le encantaría que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, y esperaba de corazón que lo hiciera.

–Hola–saludó el rubio acercándose a Hinata, la cual se emociono al ver que el chico traía un paraguas y que caminarían juntos como su amiga y su novio.

Pero aquella felicidad desapareció al ver como Naruto sacaba otro paraguas de su gabardina y se lo entregaba a Hinata, una sensación de tristeza la invadió y comenzó a caminar sin cubrirse con el paraguas.

Naruto la observo confundido, ¿para qué le llamo, si de todos modos camina sin paraguas? Dejo de preguntárselo y corrió para alcanzarla.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio algo incrédulo.

–Si–mintió la chica dando una sonrisa fingida.

–Te vas a enfermar–regañó el rubio–, toma–le ofreció su paraguas y de nueva cuenta aquella sensación invadió a la chica.

Hinata comenzó de nuevo a caminar ignorando a Naruto y nuevamente el rubio corrió a alcanzarla, solo que ahora la jalo del brazo e hizo que chocara con su cuerpo, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Y por fin Naruto comprendió todo, por fin entendió aquella pequeña señal que le daba Hinata, se culpó mentalmente por ser tan distraído y con una gran sonrisa se acerco lentamente a la chica y deposito un casto beso en aquellos labios que tanto admiraba.

Ella, completamente sorprendida, dejo de sentir aquella sensación de tristeza, cambiándola por una inmensa felicidad; no hacían falta las palabras, no hacía falta nada, solo disfrutar el momento y así por fin se cumplió el sueño de la chica, caminar abrazada por aquel chico que se robo su corazón bajo el mismo paraguas.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio que era el lugar más cercano, ya que un estornudo de la chica alertó a Naruto y se preocupo, la regaño como si fuera una niña por haber estado bajo la lluvia, pero se alegraba de ser él quien la protegiera y cuidara a su frágil niña.

Naruto le indico donde estaba el baño y le prestó una camisa de él para que su ropa pudiera secarse; a pesar de no ser la primera vez que ella se encontraba ahí, sentía muchos nervios, pero no tenia porque estar así, al contrario, por fin después de tanto tiempo él y ella se habían dado su primer beso; Hinata rozaba sus labios con sus dedos recordando que ahí estuvieron los de Naruto, recordó que por un momento escucho que el susurraba _te amo_, cosa que la puso mucho más feliz, ya que ella también lo ama.

Salió del baño y busco a Naruto, el cual se encontraba en la sala principal sosteniendo su cámara y tomando una fotografía, Hinata sonrió avergonzada, sentía que era la peor apariencia que podía lucir y él tomando fotos.

–No me tomes fotos–dijo Hinata muy roja.

– ¡Te ves hermosa! –dijo Naruto inconscientemente, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas roja, momento que aprovecho Naruto para tomar otra fotografía.

Y así comenzaron una sesión fotográfica, en la cual estaba su modelo favorita, donde podía captarla en su belleza al máximo, sencilla, tierna e inocente; la imagen perfecta se repetía Naruto mentalmente.

Pero al volver a presionar el botón sonó una alarma, la cual indicaba que el rollo se había terminado.

–Voy por otro para seguir la sesión–dijo Naruto muy sonriente.

–No, voy yo–dijo Hinata, pero fue jalada por el rubio para después recibir un pequeño beso.

Hinata sonrió felizmente y entro al cuarto obscuro en busca de otro rollo, miro en una vitrina hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba uno nuevo, junto a una botella con liquido para revelar fotos; se acerco y se puso de puntillas, ya que su estatura no era suficiente para alcanzar el rollo, pero al jalarlo aquella botella abierta cayó directo a sus ojos haciendo que soltara un gran grito, sin siquiera poder notar que en la botella decía aquella advertencia de mantener alejado a zonas sensibles del cuerpo.

El rubio no podía creer lo ciego que había sido, por fin se había dado cuenta que amaba a la chica, y al regresar se lo diría, ya lo había susurrado, pero quería estar seguro que ella lo escuchara; comenzó a imaginar tantas cosas, un futuro al lado de ella… pero al escuchar aquel grito todo se congelo para Naruto, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella, sintió que el alma se le escapaba.

Todo pasó tan rápido, inmediatamente llamo a una ambulancia y la trasladaron a un hospital; caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo, en espera de alguna noticia de ella y por fin aquellas noticias llegaron, pero por desgracias no era nada bueno.

–Ya no volverá a ver–dijo el doctor muy apenado.

Naruto entro en estado de shock, se culpo mil veces, si tan solo él hubiera ido por el rollo, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, nuevamente todo era problema de sus descuidos, por no ser más cuidadoso, mas observador.

Frustración… sentía una gran frustración, la ira lo invadió; llego a su hogar arrojando y destruyendo todo lo que se le ponía en su camino, cuando bajo la euforia del coraje una gran tristeza lo invadió, sintió una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella, mas sabiendo que había sido su culpa, que por su culpa aquellos ojos hermosos que tanto ama perdieron su luz, aquellos ojos aperlados que lo cautivaron, que lo enamoraron, pero esto no podía seguir así.

Pensando todo lo sucedido, después de una gran meditación y análisis, de ver los pros y los contras, tomo una decisión, una gran y difícil decisión que cambiaría su vida y la de ella, para siempre.

Al día siguiente el rubio fue a dar una vuelta en su moto, la última vuelta, tal vez la velocidad lo relajara un momento, tal vez haría que se olvidara de todo por un momento; y lo consiguió, al menos por un instante se sintió tranquilo, pero al detener la motocicleta regresó a la realidad; bajo del vehículo y le entrego las llaves a su gran amigo Konohamaru, con una gran sonrisa, dejando al chico aprendiz de fotógrafo muy triste.

Todas aquellas pertenencias, todas sus herramientas, que más que eso eran su tesoro, todas las guardo en una gran caja; tomo lentamente su cámara y en una caricia de despedida la dejo en la caja para así cerrarla. Konohamaru lo veía con desaprobación, el rubio se acerco para despedirse de su gran amigo, de su hermano, coloco su mano en el hombro del chico, pero él solo lo miro con enojo y tristeza, movió su hombro con brusquedad para que Naruto lo soltara; el rubio solo suspiro, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que se fue esperando que algún día Konohamaru lo perdonara.

El tiempo paso, Hinata no volví a saber nada de Naruto, pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, o simplemente que todo lo que vivió fue un sueño; pero sabía que no era un sueño, no en su condición, sin ver la luz del día de nuevo, además de que ese dolor profundo que sentía, ese vacío le hacía recordar que lo que vivió con Naruto fue verdad.

No podía creer que un día, como si nada, llegara el rubio y rompiera con ella; Hinata supuso que era por su condición, pero el rubio agrego que conoció a alguien más. Al principio fue un gran coraje lo que sintió, pero al paso de los días se fue acostumbrando a la soledad, al dolor, aunque no se acostumbraba a no volverlo a ver, al menos volverlo a sentir.

Dicen que la vida te sabe premiar y eso fue lo que le paso a Hinata, una luz de esperanza surgió cuando después de muchos tratamientos y operaciones su luz volvió a aparecer en sus ojos aperlados. Fue dada de alta del hospital y a pesar de que él le dijo que ya no la quería ver, ella necesitaba verlo, necesitaba al menos que supiera que ya ve y que tal vez las cosas pudieran volver a funcionar.

Al llegar al departamento del chico, esperaba al menos verlo de lejos, pero no fue así; Konohamaru abrió la puerta mirándola con gran desprecio e indignación, cosa que la chica no entendió; ni siquiera dejo que entrara, le explico que Naruto se había ido para nunca volver.

Hinata volvió a sentir ese vacío, creyó que todo cambiaria, que al menos mejoraría o que simplemente podría verlo una vez más para guardar la imagen de su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos tan brillantes, pero no fue así, él se fue, él ya no está.

_Hoy rompimos, me dijiste que querías conocer a alguien más y ser feliz. Tú solo quieres lo que quieren los demás ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando me decías que me amabas? Honestamente, no quiero que seas feliz, ¿Qué hare si tú realmente te olvidas de mi? Estoy sufriendo mucho, mas dolor no quiero conocer, ya que aun estoy enamorada de ti._

El tiempo paso, su vida volvió relativamente a la normalidad, como estaba antes de conocer a Naruto, después de tantas noches llorando, después de toda la agonía que ha sufrido se preguntaba todos los días ¿Seguirá enamorado de ella? Pero nunca había respuesta, solo el crujir de su corazón que se quebraba mas y mas.

–Hinata–llamaron a la chica, por un momento sintió que era Naruto, que había vuelto por ella, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que era Konohamaru cargando un gran sobre–toma–dijo el chico.

Hinata abrió el sobre y saco una revista, en donde ella estaba en la portada, pero no era cualquier foto, era aquella que Naruto accidentalmente le había tomado, con la que se conocieron. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir en sus ojos y abrazo contra su pecho a la revista; Konohamaru suspiro y le entrego una nota a la chica para así retirarse de ahí.

El destino a veces nos confunde y nos pone en caminos que no nos corresponden, haciendo que la desesperanza nos invada, pero siempre, siempre deja una pequeña luz que nos guía al correcto. Y ahí se encontraba Hinata siguiendo a aquella luz, aquella nota decía que fuera a un parque, aun no comprendía porque la mandarían ahí, pero su duda fue resuelta al ver al verlo a lo lejos, ahí sentado jugando con un perro.

Sintió como su corazón se paralizo al verlo de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa que la desarmaba, esos ojos que la inundaban; se acerco lentamente, tratando de no interrumpir aquella atmosfera, quería ver de cerca aquellos orbes azules, pero unas gafas obscuras se lo impedían. Al acercarse más pudo notar como él solo miraba al frente, pensó que él la vería, pero no fue así, una ráfaga de viento los azoto y se llevo una fotografía que el rubio tenía a su lado cayendo en los pies de la chica, ella la levanto y vio que era una fotografía de ella, la misma de la portada de revista, la misma que le tomo aquel día; miro como el rubio la buscaba, pero no con la vista, solo con su mano y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

Inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, con su mano libre tapo su boca para no hacer algún ruido y avisarle que ella estaba ahí, ahora lo comprendía, él… ya no veía.

–_Quiero hacer el trasplante–dijo Naruto muy seguro al doctor._

– _¿Esta seguro? –preguntó el doctor muy serio._

–_Más que nunca, por mi culpa ella esta así, al menos quiero darle ese último regalo–dijo el rubio muy seguro de sí._

– _¿Esta consiente de las consecuencias? –Volvió a preguntar el doctor– ¿Está consciente de que no volver a ver?_

–_Si–contestó el rubio–haga lo que tenga que hacer._

_El doctor asintió la cabeza y comenzó a preparar la operación para el trasplante a la joven que había perdido la vista, Naruto miro por última vez a Hinata, grabando esa última imagen que verá en todo lo que le resta de vida, sonrió y acaricio su rostro dejando escapar una cristalina lagrima._

El nudo en la garganta de la chica de cabellos azules no la dejo hablar, no podía decir alguna palabra y prefirió no hacerlo, no ahora con la impresión que tiene, después de haberlo maldecido, de haberlo odiado, ahora se entera que él fue quien le devolvió la luz en sus ojos, por fin comprendió porque a veces en sus ojos veía a Naruto, aquella luz que deslumbraba el chico, ahora comprendía porque nunca dejaba de pensar en él, si lo tenía siempre a su lado.

No tuvo valor para seguir ahí, se acerco y le dejo la fotografía junto a su mano, de pronto llego el perro que lo acompañaba, tomo la foto en su boca y Naruto pensó que había sido el perro quien se la regreso. El rubio sonrió y tomo la fotografía para guardarla, saco su bastón y tomo al perro con su correa para irse de ahí.

Se detuvo junto a Hinata, sentía una presencia, una que lo tranquilizaba y le daba paz, sonrió de lado, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loco, además de que aun no se acostumbraba a sentir bien las presencias, así que simplemente siguió caminando.

_Donde quiera que estés, yo estaré en ti, sin embargo no puedo estar contigo ahora, pero aun estoy enamorado de ti_


End file.
